


The Spirits of Christmas

by Sevenlymads99



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenlymads99/pseuds/Sevenlymads99
Summary: Luke, Alex and Reggie help Julie cope with missing her mother during Christmas. It will be a tale of good old fashioned Christmas magic and fun.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

All around her Julie could see everyone getting into the Christmas spirit. Decorations, garlands, wreaths, lights and trees, but especially Christmas music. Julie wanted to scream as loud as she could, or throw something to stop the music. This was her second Christmas now without her mother, who passed away last year 2 weeks before Christmas. 

Julie was so depressed that Christmas passed without her realizing, but this year she couldn’t help but feel angry for not having the one thing she really wants. She though can’t tell her dad and Carlos since they are trying so hard to make Christmas great this year. That is how Julie found herself hiding in her room while they were downstairs making gingerbread cookies. 

Suddenly Julie heard a small knock on her door. She said “come in.”

Julie was surprised to see Luke come in so hesitantly. He looked her over almost checking to see if she was ok before asking “Hey Julie, we missed you after school today. But if you are free do you want to try working on some songs?”

Julie wanted to say yes, and also no, but instead found herself bursting into tears. 

Luke didn’t know what happened but quickly pulled her into his arms and tried to calm her down by rubbing her back. “Julie, what’s wrong?” 

After a few minutes Julie was finally able to just say “I miss my mom.” 

Luke realizing that she didn’t want to talk and no words could help right now, decided to lay down with her on the bed and hold her. Julie began to close her eyes, and Luke then started humming to her. Being surrounded by Luke’s scent and his strength Julie closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning Julie came to awareness that she felt warm and safe. Then she realized she was still in Luke’s arms. 

She opened her eyes to see Luke waiting for her to wake up. He gently said “Good morning, is this ok?” He gestured to him still holding her.

Julie’s heart skipped a beat but she nodded her head at him. He then asked “Do you want to talk about it?” Julie surprised herself by saying yes she did.

“Last night it hit me how I miss my mom. She loved Christmas and we used to have so many traditions that we shared together. She died before Christmas last year but it didn’t really hit me until I saw all the decorations and heard the Christmas music. I felt so angry and sad because it’s just so unfair. I love my dad, but sometimes I need my mom.” 

Julie started to tear up again but Luke began to rub her back again, and action that she was quickly becoming addicted to. “I can understand some of what you’re feeling. I ran away from home before Christmas and spent that year all alone regretting not reaching out to them. Now I can’t ever spend a Christmas with them again.” 

It was Julie’s turn now to hold Luke. “We’ve both lost so much, but I am so grateful to have you and the guys in my life.” She said to him.

“Me too Julie.” He said looking into her eyes. Julie felt that pull she does every time they look at one another. 

Luke though got a glint in his eyes and perked up. “What if we created some new traditions this year? Also sharing our most important ones with the guys?” He said. 

Julie could feel herself looking forward to helping the guys now that she realized it would be just as hard for them as it is for her. 

“I think that’s a great idea Luke. We should go talk to the guys and make a list of things we can do to Celebrate the Holidays.” She then grabbed his hand and headed off to the studio.


	2. Star Wars and instruments and rainbows... oh my

Julie and Luke found Alex and Reggie in the studio. Alex gave Luke a look that screamed they will be talking afterwards. 

Reggie spoke up and said “Hey Julie, we missed you yesterday. Everything ok?”

Julie answered him by saying “To be honest, I was feeling really down yesterday. With Christmas coming up it made me realIze how much I miss my mom.” 

Reggie came over and hugged her, and the she felt Luke and Alex join in. Alex said “I’m having a lot of feelings too. My parents weren’t the best, but I miss my sister and all the fun we had at Christmas.”

Luke the chimed in “Julie and I was were talking about how it might be hard for all of us. So we decided that we should all come up with ways to celebrate together this year. Adding old and new traditions.”

Reggie and Alex thought this was a great idea. They came up with plans to decorate the studio, get a tree, do a secret Santa exchange once Julie told them what that was, and signing carols. 

Reggie brought up missing baking cookies with his mom as a kid, even though he can’t eat any. Julie though made sure to put it on the list.

“So first things first..... Should we get a real tree or fake one. The fake ones also come in different colors.” Julie said while laughing at their faces on that comment.

“A real one.” Luke said definitively.

“Could we do some fun ornaments? Mine were always so sterile growing up.” Said Alex.

“Of course, we can all pick our favorite ones and put them on. I’m going to talk to dad about decorating out here and then we can head off to the store.” Julie then went back into the house.

Julie came back with the keys to her dads car and they all headed out to Walmart first to look at decorations and ornaments. Reggie and Luke were like kids in a candy store, oohing and awwing over how much cooler the stuff was now in 2020. 

“Luke, they have whole section on Star Wars stuff. But who are these new characters?” Reggie exclaimed. Julie then Explained how 7 more movies, cartoon shows and now live action shows were made to expand the universe. The guys all looked super excited to start catching up on all of this. 

Reggie picked out a bunch of Star Wars ornaments, while Luke got music themed ones, and Alex got a lot of rainbow themed ones. Julie found beautiful flower ones and a special Dahlia ornament that she couldn’t pass up. After selecting some more things for their tree, they went off to buy a real one.

At the Christmas tree lot, it was hard for Julie to wrangle the guys. Reggie and Alex had disappeared while Luke stayed with her. As they walked down the narrow aisles their hands kept brushing until Luke finally grabbed her hand. Julie looked up at him, but while Luke didn’t shy away he asked “is this ok?” 

Luke seemed to want to take his cues from her so Julie promised herself to try and be more open with him. 

“It’s great actually.” She said. 

If Luke could blush, he would so being doing that right now. But he also felt elated that Julie wanted to touch him as much as he did her.

Right then Like found a tree that she fell in love with. “That’s the one.” She said. 

They finally found Alex and Reggie, while Julie couldn’t help but feel that maybe they had run off to give her and Luke some space. Then they finally went home to get started.

They put the tree in the corner where most of their instruments wouldn’t be obstructed. Each one was having a blast taking their ornaments and putting them all over the tree. They decided to spread them all evenly.

When it was done they sat back and marveled at their tree. They had all been a little worried that too many different ideas would make the tree seem busy, but they somehow all meshed well together to make it unique. 

Luke then casually put his arm around Julie’s shoulder and said “This is the best tree ever.” 

Julie snuggled in closer to him and they all agreed with Luke.

Ray walked in and stared at the tree for a moment before looking at Julie. “It’s beautiful Mija. But I have to ask why Star Wars? I thought you didn’t like those movies?” 

Reggie started giving her a look saying we will be talking about this, and you will have no choice but to watch it again and love it. She sighed for her future self but opened up to her dad. 

“The guys all wanted to give me some input, so I had them tell me what they liked so I could add it to the tree. Reggie loves Star Wars, Alex loves the rainbows, and Luke his are the music themed ones.” Although she didn’t realize how her voice got softer when she spoke about Luke, Reggie, Alex and Ray all could.

Ray couldn’t help but feel some of his protective nature creep up on him at Luke’s name. But he instead focused on how the boys were continuing to help Julie with her grief.

He said “I think it’s wonderful mija. If I had a Christmas wish this year, it would be to finally meet the boys and thank them with all my heart for what they’ve done to help you.” 

All three boys got very emotional with hearing this, while Julie also wished for that to happen.

“I know it doesn’t sound like much, but trust me, they know.” Julie said. 

Ray then started to head out and said “well, let’s go get dinner ready.”

“Hey Papi, do you think we could do a movie night with Carlos? And watch Star Wars?” Julie asked nervously, while Reggie was bouncing up and down next to her.

“Of course mija. But first, food.” He said.

Julie and the boys followed Ray inside. Watching while they cooked and then Got ready for movie night.


	3. Cookies and Memories

With Julie officially on winter break, she decided to face her sadness head on. After a long night of watching Star Wars, which honestly wasn’t as bad as she thought, She wanted to get things set up to treat the guys to some home baked treats. With her dad headed off to work for the day and Carlos wanting to go with him, this was the perfect opportunity for her and the guys to be inside the house and not worry. 

She went to the studio and found the guys all up, and talking about their favorite Christmas movies.

“Christmas Vacation was the best.” Reggie said.

“Dude, no. Die hard is a classic Christmas movie.” Luke argued.

“You’re both wrong. A Christmas Story is better than all of them.” Alex said, Luke and Reggie thought about it for a moment and then both agreed with him.

“Hey guys.” Julie said startling them all. It was funny to finally get the guys back for all the times they scared her.

“Jeez Jules. Are you trying to scare us to death.” Luke retorted trying to gain back some of his dignity.

“Haha. You’re already dead so you can’t use that as excuse.” She said while she walked over to sit next to him on the couch. As soon as she sat down Luke moved in as close as he could get to her. Alex and Reggie rolled their eyes at the two, but neither noticed.

“So what’s up Julie?” Alex asked.

“Well my dad took Carlos to work with him today. So since I have the whole house to myself, I thought we could bake some goodies.” She said as she looked at Reggie.

“Really? That would be awesome. Could we make some ginger snaps? My grandma always made the best ones.” Reggie now looked excited.

“Of course we can Reg. What about you guys any special requests?” Julie asked.

“Can we make some Gingerbread cookies too?” Alex asked and Julie nodded.

“How about you Jules? Did you make anything special with your mom growing up.” Luke asked.

Julie got quiet for a moment, she knew Luke meant well, she just didn’t know how she felt about answering. As she was thinking Luke realized he may have overstepped and started to apologize but Julie stopped him and said “It’s ok. Really. My mom would make a traditional Puerto Rican dessert every year. It’s called a Tembleque. It’s like a coconut pudding, but even better.” 

“Do you want to try and make it this year. We could all help. You can also tell us more about your mom.” Luke said while Alex and Reggie agreed.

Julie thought about for another moment before deciding “You know what, I think that’s a great idea. Dad and Carlos will also be surprised since they love the Trembleque too.”

They all heading inside excited to help Julie make the treats. Of course it didn’t go as smoothly as the wanted. Arguments about which treat to make first, what colors and shapes to use for the cookies, what music to listen to while they work, and then finally an “accident” with the flour that led to an all out war. 

“Luke I swear if you don’t stop I will be forced to bring out the big guns.” Alex said while trying to get away from Luke.

Luke laughed and said “Alex are you saying you’re scared.” He goaded. 

Alex in his desire for retaliation grabbed Julie and put her in front of him when Luke made another attempt to dump flour on him. Of course Luke stopped immediately and pouted at Alex. “Well that’s all kinds of unfair.” 

“All’s fair in love and war.” Alex said while Reggie snuck up behind Luke and dumped the rest of the bag on his head. Luke now completely covered in flour was a sight to behold. Julie, Alex and Reggie all doubled over in laughter. 

Luke eyed Julie and said “oh, so you think this is funny? You were supposed to be on my side.” He smirked. 

Julie smiled at him and said “I remember saying I wanted to be on the winning side.”

Luke fake gasped and sarcastically said “How could you betray me Julie?!? Well I think it’s only fair that since you seem to be the least covered with flour, that I should fix that.” 

Before Julie could run away Luke grabbed her around her middle and lifted her, while he shook the flour out of his hair all over her. Julie squealed and told him to stop, but secretly was enjoying this playful banter and not to mention being in his arms. 

Reggie then threw some towels at them and said “Stop flirting, we need to clean up and finish our treats.” Both Julie and Luke blushed but neither denied Reggie’s words. 

They were able to clean up their mess and put their desserts out just as Carlos and Ray got home. 

“Hi Mija, what have you been up to? It’s smells so good in here.” Ray said.

“Are those cookies?” Carlos asked.

“Yep, and I actually made moms Trembleque.” Julie said.

Ray was so surprised to hear this, but also so proud of Julie.

“Mija, I can’t wait to try it. What made you decide to do all this?” He asked.

“When the guys were telling me about making treats with their families. I made me think of mom, and I wanted to keep her memory alive by continuing her traditional I wanted to do something nice for you both for everything you’ve done for me.” Julie started to get teary eyed as did Ray. He came over a gave her a big hug as did Carlos. What neither of them noticed was that the guys had surrounded them too in one giant group hug. 

For dinner that night they all pigged out on cookies and desserts. As Julie was getting ready for bed though she started to feel sad again. Wishing that her mother had been there to experience all of this with them. Julie started to get overwhelmed again and almost as if she had called to him in her head, Luke appeared in her room. Without words he gathered her up in his arms and moved to situate them on the bed. 

As Julie started to drift off to sleep she said “thank you for being here.”

Luke replied with “Always.”

Julie cuddled up to Luke with her head on his chest and then said “Stay with me again.” 

“I won’t let go Jules, now get some rest.” He said.

Before Julie was fully asleep she thought she heard him say he loves her. Her final thought was one of happiness and desire to talk to him tomorrow. 

Luke couldn’t keep his feeling inside anymore and told Julie he loved her. While he was thinking about her he started to feel sleepy, something that hadn’t happened since he became a ghost. Luke then drifted off to sleep as well feeling the most at peace he’s ever felt. While they slept the golden hue from the night of the Orpheum surrounded their sleeping forms.


	4. Waking Up

The next morning Julie woke up to a steady beating sound. She felt warm and safe and as she came into awareness realized she was still in Luke’s arms and snuggled further into him. As she continued to listen to the beating she realized that that shouldn’t be possible.  
She quickly got up, jarring Luke.

“Luke? Luke? Wake up.” Julie started to nudge him.

“What’s wrong Julie?” Luke asked as he woke up.

“Come here.” She then put her fingers to his neck and sure enough she felt a heartbeat. Luke didn’t know what was going on and become even more worried as Julie started to cry. 

“Julie.....Jules.... baby. What’s going on?” He said as he felt her hug him so tightly he don’t know where he ended and she began.

“You have a heartbeat!!” She exclaimed.

Luke at first was confused because how could he have heartbeat he was dead?!? But then he realized he was warm, and his heart was racing, and he was hungry?

“Julie, how? Huh? I am breathing.” He started to gasp in panic. Then they heard Ray calling out to Julie.

“Julie? Mija? Are you ok? I hear crying?” As he started to open her door Julie whispered to Luke to poof out. But Luke found that he couldn’t just as Ray walked in.

Luke and Julie both had on faces of fear while Ray took a second to take in what he was seeing. Luke quickly got off the bed and said “Mr Molina..” but he didn’t get very far before Ray began to raise his voice.

“What is going on here? Who are you? Julie why do you have a boy in your room?” Ray was beyond livid but wanted to see what Julie had to say for herself. 

Julie began to cry but managed to say “Dad, I have so much to tell you. Some things that are so unbelievable you might not believe me. But I promise to tell you everything. Can we go downstairs?”

Ray and Luke followed Julie out the room and as she woke up Carlos to have him be a part of the conversation. She then asked her Dad if Luke could go get the other guys in the studio. Ray started to fume again but allowed it. 

Luke returned pretty quickly with the boys but they came in running not poofing in. The look they both have her made her realize that it wasn’t just Luke that was brought back to life. Overcome with emotion all four of them come into a group hug, while crying.

Carlos excited to be able to see them said “this is so awesome, I can see you guys now.” Reggie came over to him and fist bumped him while he then turned to Ray and said “Mr Molina, it’s so nice to finally meet you I’m Reggie.”

Ray though was not feeling up to pleasantries just yet so Julie quickly intervened and asked them all to sit down so they can explain.

Julie looked at her dad and asked him to listen to her whole story first and then she would answer any questions he had. “Well Papi, it all started the night I got kicked out of the music program......”

For the next hour Ray listened to the most crazy story he had ever heard in his life. But with each “sign” Julie identified he became a believer. Only his beautiful Rosa could manage to still take care of them form beyond the grave. 

As the boys began to tell them their sides of the story he began to really study each of them. He could tell how these boys were brought here for a reason, and they had helped Julie so much. 

“So sometime last night you all became human again? Julie that still doesn’t answer why Luke was in your bed with you?” Julie and Luke blushed beet red. 

Luke stumbled over his words “Mr Molina, I want you to know how much I care and respect Julie. I swear we just fell asleep.”

“I had a bad night last night Papi thinking about mom. Luke was comforting me and we must have passed out. Luke has never slept before now.” Julie told him. 

“There will need to be talks of more rules in this house moving forward.” Ray finally said.

“Does this mean they can stay?” Carlos asked.

“We were all brought together for a reason, and I don’t think I could ever break up something that Rosa wanted for us.” Ray said as all the kids yelled and jumped up and down cheering. 

As Ray was brought into the celebration he saw how close Julie and Luke were to one another and how she laced the fingers together when they thought no one was looking. He thought to himself there will definitely need to be more conversations. 

Reggie then asked “Now that we are real can we do a Secret Santa exchange?”

Everyone laughed but loved the idea and agreed to go shopping for presents but also things the boys will need.


	5. Mall Outing

The next week before Christmas went by with a blur. After multiple conversations on boundaries and limits, Ray then took to each of boys very quickly. He went so far as buying the boys some new clothes, actual beds and a larger dining table for the whole family. The boys were so humbled by his generosity that even Alex finally understood why Reggie liked him so much. 

That weekend had Julie going out with Flynn for a girls day and Luke was freaking out. 

“Guys, I don’t know what to get Julie for Christmas.” Luke was now pacing on the runway while Alex watched with amusement.

“Dude. It’s Julie, she’ll like anything you give her.” Reggie said while playing some chords on his bass.

“That’s not the point. I want to get her something special....” Luke then blushed as her realized he was giving his feelings away.

Alex decided to torture him a little bit “You mean you’re finally going to man up and tell her you love her kind of gift....”

Reggie was laughing in the background while Luke nodded his head. “That’s awesome man, you guys ooze chemistry.”

Alex said “Reggie, seriously stop saying ooze. It’s weird.”

Reggie then playfully tackled him while Luke getting frustrated said “Guys a little help here please.”

“Dude, just write her a song. I mean that’s what brought you guys together in the first place. Right?” Reggie said. 

Both Luke and Alex looked at him in awe and shock for coming up with such a great idea. Luke then slammed into him with a hug and shout of thank you as he went up into the loft to try and write.

Alex and Reggie then decided to head to the mall to try and get their gifts.

At the mall Julie and Flynn had finished getting their nails done and were now on the hunt for Christmas presents. Julie was having a similar meltdown as Luke did. 

“Flynn, what do you even get a guy you’re crushing on that used to be a ghost, but is now human again??” She said while beginning to hyperventilate.

Even though Flynn was laughing hysterically on the inside for Julie’s overreaction, she tried her best. “What about some new clothes or gadgets to get him up to date with 2020?”

Julie said “That’s my plan for Alex and Reggie. But I want something special for Luke.” She said dreamily, while maybe also picturing Luke in his sleeveless shirts, but no one else has to know that.

“Why not some new sleeveless shirts since you like that so much.” Flynn said laughing since she knew exactly what her best friend had been thinking with that face on her.

Julie blushed beet red but couldn’t deny that that idea did not sound appealing. She shook her head though and firmly said “No, I want something to show him how much I care about him.”

“Ok?!? Well what does he love? Besides you that is.” Flynn teased Julie.

“He loves music, and his family and the guys.” Julie said realizing there was so much more she wanted and needed to know about Luke. “Wait that’s it, I’ve got the perfect idea.”

“Well... what is it?” Flynn asked now curious.

“You’ll just have to wait and see on Christmas Day.” Julie now had a glint of excitement in her eyes that had been missing for so long. Flynn was so thankful for the guys coming into her life and bringing back her best friend.

“Hey look, it’s Alex and Reggie. What are they doing here?” Julie then called out to the guys and they walked over to her.

Alex looked at Julie’s nails and approved with a smirk since she picked out one of Luke’s favorite colors, midnight blue. They asked about each other’s plans and decided to work together to get their shopping done. Julie was disappointed that Luke wasn’t there but understood when the boys said he was in his music writing zone. 

Reggie saw in the center of the mall an ice skating rink and a picture with Santa station. Julie and Alex could see where this was heading but decided to indulge in a impromptu photo shoot with Santa, but leave ice skating for another day with Luke. Julie was surprised to learn that he could skate really well and didn’t want to miss out on that.


	6. Comfort and Joy

After all the fun they had at the mall they came back home and called it a night. Luke was still absorbed in his writing, but did miss Julie. He decided to at least say good night to her in her room.

He gently knocked on her door finally after learning boundaries. Julie called out for them to come on in. When she saw Luke, she perked up and shyly said hi to him.

Luke walked over to sit beside her on the bed. “Hey Jules, I missed you today. The guys though said you all had a blast.”

Julie felt her heart rate kick up as it usually did not around him and looked in his eyes “We ended up meeting at the mall and I couldn’t say no to Reggie’s puppy dog eyes when he wanted a picture with Santa.” She started laughing again as she said “You would have died laughing he was like a 2-year-old and it took me Flynn and Alex to wrangle him in line and then to leave Santa to let other kids have their turn.” Luke began laughing as he could see how that must have played out. 

“Well, I’m sorry I missed out. The guys mentioned that you had a great idea for another Christmas tradition.” Julie looked down at her hands which were now only centimeters from Luke’s, and she shyly took his hand in hers while saying “Reggie saw an indoor ice-skating rink, but I thought it would be fun for all of us to go to the outdoor one. Its much bigger and they have cool music and a light decoration. They said you can skate really well.”

Now it was Luke’s turn to become a little shy at her adoring face “Growing up my parents loved to visit Canada in the winters. My dad’s family is from there, so we would go and do all the winter sports. I actually love to snowboard more than ice-skate.” As Luke was reliving all those memories, he began to feel the pain and loss of his parents all over again. 

Julie sensing his turn in mood felt a need to comfort him and pulled him into a hug. Luke put his face into the crook of her neck and felt himself find the comfort of Julie’s touch that helped ground him in that moment. Julie then began to run her fingers through his hair, and this prompted Luke to begin to cry as he told her that his mom used to do that for him when he was a kid and needed comfort. 

“I know that it’s not ok Luke, and then pain will never fully go away. But I am here for you as long as you want me to be.” Julie said in a low and loving tone. She continued to hold him while he cried into her neck. From the doorway Julie saw her father watching with worried eyes for Luke. He didn’t interrupt as he knew that Luke needed Julie in this moment more than anyone else. He looked at Julie and nodded his approval before shutting the door quietly and leaving. 

Julie then asked Luke “Do you want to lay down and cuddle for a little while?” Luke nodded his head while they got more comfortable on the bed. She then asked “Is there anything I can do?”

Luke didn’t know how to answer that but after a few moments asked “Could we stay like this for a while?”

“Of course, Luke.” She replied while holding him closer. “I’ll stay for as long as you need me.” 

“Is forever ok with you?” Luke asked shyly.

“That sounds perfect.” She said while feeling her heart race again and almost burst with the amount of love she feels for him.

Luke was similarly affected by her words and snuggled closer to her, which had seemed impossible before, but he managed somehow. 

Julie then asked “If it’s not too painful do you want to share stories of you and your parents and I can share more with me and my mom?”

“I’d like that.” Luke said. They then began to share their favorite memories, trips, and funny incidents. They spoke well into the night and once again found themselves falling asleep in each other’s arms. They both knew that their feelings were reciprocated but knew that this night was not about that. Opening up to one another and solidifying their friendship and support was exactly what they needed to help them heal from all the trauma and pain that they’ve had to endure.


	7. Skating and a Kiss

The next morning Luke and Julie woke up again still wrapped in each other’s arms and feeling content to stay there, when they heard Carlos yell from outside her door. “Julie... you and Luke need to wake up already. Breakfast is ready.” Luke then fell off the bed legs and arms flailing out of fear of being caught in Julie’s room again. Julie looked over the side of the bed and couldn’t help bursting out into laughter at Luke’s face and the fact that he was all tangled up in the sheets and blanket that he was struggling to get out of. 

She finally took pity on him and got on the floor to help him. Still seeing his worry and anxiety she put her hand on the side of his face gently and said “Luke, it’s ok. Calm down for me querido.” She accidently let that term of endearment slip out without realizing. “My dad was here last night and was ok with you being in here. He saw that you needed me.” Luke calmed down the moment her hand touched his face and then registered all her words. 

Teasingly though he focused on one word only “Querido??? What does that mean?” he only smirked further once he saw how flustered Julie got. She spluttered for a few seconds before recovering with her own smirk. “That’s for me to know and you to try and figure out.” She said sassily while lightly hitting him in the face with her pillow. Luke dramatically fell backwards and clutched at his heart. 

“Oh, how you wound me my dear.” They both laughed as they went downstairs to eat breakfast and face the music. 

They arrive in time to sit down while Reggie and Alex make faces at the two promising so many comments at their expense later. Luke kept his head down and tried to avoid eye contact with Ray, but the father decided to put everyone at ease and said with a kind face “Good morning Julie, Luke. I hope you are feeling better today.”

Luke in surprise turned to him and said “Yes I did, and thank you.” He didn’t elaborate on that more but Ray understood and nodded his head to Luke. 

“Yes, Papi. I feel better this morning.” Julie smiled at her father and showed him with her words and actions how much she respected him. She then felt Luke take her hand under the table and squeeze it in support.

“So, I heard that we are going to go ice skating later today.” Carlos interrupted with excitement. Reggie perked up and said “Yep little man. I wanna have Luke try and teach me to skate.” Everyone turned to look at Luke and he said “Really man?!? You know what happened the winter of ’94.” Alex and Luke began to crack up thinking about the incident that led to them being kicked out of the rink and Reggie almost losing a finger. 

“What happened in ’94?” Carlos asked curious to know.

As Luke began to talk Reggie interrupted him and said “Don’t even think about it. If you do, I’ll tell them about the incident in 5th grade.” Luke paled while Alex high fived Reggie. 

Julie then turned to look at Luke and asked “What happened in 5th grade?” Luke looked like he wanted the floor to open up and eat him so Ray took pity on the poor boy and told everyone to be ready around 2 so they could go to the skating rink. Everyone complied with Ray’s statement and went back to eating breakfast while Luke looked at Ray in gratitude. 

At 2pm that afternoon everyone was ready and loaded up into the car to head out. They had fun battling over what music to listen to, when Carlos won and said he wanted to get into the holiday spirit with Christmas music. At the skating rink they all got their skates on were ready to head out on to the ice when Julie saw how many people were out there and started to get worried. 

“Everything ok Jules?” Luke asked. She still couldn’t get over how in tune he was with her emotions and needs and replied honestly. “I’m actually a little nervous. I am not the best skater and there’s a bunch of people here.” Luke grabbed her hand and said “Don’t worry I’ve got you. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” She smiled up at him and felt her worries begin to fade. He gently led her over to the ice and made sure she was stable on her ice skates. For her first lap he walked more than skated with her all the while holding on to her. As time went on she began to feel more comfortable and secure with Luke that she began to skate a little more. 

As she was looking around, she saw her father and Carlos racing, and Reggie and Alex trying to do some complicated couples spin that resulted in them falling straight on their butts. She laughed out loud so hard that she felt herself start to slip. She fell backwards into Luke who had moved behind her to catch her. He straightened her up and moved to face her all the while asking “You good?” She felt his arms move around her waist to give her more stability and she made the mistake of looking into his eyes and got lost for a minute. She saw Luke begin to smile realizing his affect on her. 

He then began to slowly inch his head closer to her, Julie was so lost in the moment of wanting to kiss him that neither saw or felt when a young child collided into them. They ended up both falling down hard on the ice. Ray came over to help them up while Carlos, Alex and Reggie had a good laugh at their expense. 

“Mija, are you ok?” Ray asked while Julie just winced out of being sore. “I’m ok Papi. How about you Luke?” Luke she could tell was hiding a wince of his own and tried to downplay his pain. But she saw that he was trying not to put too much weight down on his left leg. “I’m alright….” He started when Ray stopped him and said “Don’t even try to lie. We can tell you are in pain. Let’s go sit down and check you out Mijo.” 

They found a bench and rolled up his pant leg to find a massive bruise beginning to show on his knee. Julie winced again this time more for Luke than herself. She grabbed his hand while Ray went to get some ice for Luke’s knee. “That looks painful.” She said. Luke turned to her and pushed some stray hair behind her ears while saying “It’s ok, really Julie. Honestly, I’m surprised at how happy I am to feel pain. It reminds me how thankful I am to be alive and here with you.” 

This time Julie started to lean in to kiss him when she saw her father returning with the ice pack. Luke thanked him and then begged him to continue skating with the boys, not wanting to ruin anyone’s day. He agreed while Julie stayed put right next to Luke. 

“You can go skate if you’d like Julie. I don’t mind watching.”

She looked at him and said “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” This time before any more interruptions could happen Luke cupped her face in his hands and brought their lips together for the first time in the gentlest kiss. They pulled back when they finally needed some air to smile at one another in relieve that they were finally on the same page. They then watched as their families antics on the ice in wonder.


	8. Making things Official

Everyone was tired after the day of ice skating and Luke needed to rest his leg a bit. So, they are curled up on the couch and watched Christmas Vacation before heading to sleep. Luke slept in his own bed that night wishing he could sleep beside Julie, but Knew better than pushing his luck with Ray. He had only shared that one kiss with her but was looking forward to spending more time with her and asking her out on an official date. When Luke woke up early that day, and he went to find Ray before anyone else woke up. He found him downstairs on his computer in his office.

“Ray? Do you have a moment?” Luke asked after he had knocked on the door of his office.

Ray looked surprised for a moment before ushering him inside his office. “Everything ok Luke? Did you sleep ok?”

Luke nodded his head “I slept well last night. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment about something important.” Ray nodded his head for Luke to continue and was ready with his own speech that he had prepared for this moment. Luke at first ducked his head down in embarrassment but then appeared to gain his confidence to look Ray in the eye as he said “I want to thank you first for being so understanding about all of this. Julie and Carlos are so lucky to have you as their father, and I know she feels the same way. I also respect you so that’s why I wanted to come and talk to you about my feelings for Julie.” 

Luke took another big deep breathe as he realized Ray was letting him speak completely first before interjecting. “I know we are both young but I really do care for Julie so much. Now, that I have a chance to give her everything she deserves with being alive again I would like to ask your permission to take Julie out on a date tonight.”

Ray honestly wanted to laugh a little bit with how nervous Luke seemed but then really thought about Luke and Julie and their obvious feelings for one another. Ray finally broke the silence with “Luke, I appreciate you coming to me. My daughter though was raised to be strong willed and independent so if she says yes that’s all that matters to me. I would only ask that we continue to follow the rules we’ve set up and that tonight you may go out but she will have a curfew.”

Luke nodded his head to everything Ray was saying and then thanked him. They agreed to a 11pm curfew if Julie said yes. They then heard footsteps indicating that the boys were awake and hungry. Luke went upstairs to see if Julie was awake or sleeping in on her weekend. He peeked in her room to see her starting to wake up, and then walked over to the side of bed and sat down. She looked up at him and smiled beautifully at him. He couldn’t resist stealing a quick kiss and saying “Good morning baby.” 

She blushed at his term of endearment for her and retaliated with “Good morning querido.” Which of course pleased and annoyed him since he still does not know what that word means.

Julie sat up against her headboard and Luke moved in beside her while lacing their finger together. “Hey Julie… there is something I want to talk to you about really quick.” She nodded for him to continue. “I wanted to ask if you’d like to go on a date with me tonight. And before you ask your father said it was up to you, we just have a curfew to follow.” 

Julie was so touched that Luke had spoken to her father and also extremely excited about going on a date with Luke that she didn’t answer with words. Instead she brought Luke into a hug and then kissed his cheek. Luke then said “Leave it all up to me then. Just be ready around 7pm. Now let’s go eat and head to the studio to practice. What do you say boss?” 

Julie agreed while laughing at her other nickname and they went downstairs. The practice that day went really well, although Alex and Reggie did feel uncomfortable with the increased heart eyes and chemistry between the two. They also had a field day teasing Luke about his upcoming date with Julie. 

At around 5 Julie went to her room to talk to Flynn and figure out what to wear for her date. Luke then talked to the guys about what his plans would be, and also getting some unwanted fashion advice from Alex. 

When 7 rolled along he walked over to Julie’s door and knocked while then putting his hands behind his back. When she opened up the door Luke lost all coherent thought for a moment with how gorgeous Julie looked. He then came out of his stupor at her smirk when he pulled out the purple Dahlias from behind his back and said “You look beautiful Jules. You ready to go.” 

Julie was pleasantly surprised with the flowers and with his words. She put the flowers in her room and followed him out. They passed all the guys on the way down who of course decided to try and take pictures of them before Ray wrangled them and said to have a good night. 

They headed off first to have dinner at a restaurant that Luke was surprised to see still around since the 90’s. It was a small Italian restaurant near the water and they were seated outside. Julie asked about the place and Luke responded with “I actually used to walk by here a lot growing up. I always thought the place looked really good and one day as I was clearing my thoughts, I noticed it was still here. I always used to tell myself that I’d bring my girlfriend here for a fancy dinner one night.” Luke finished saying as he looked at her. 

Julie’s heart was overflowing with love and affection, but of course had to tease him a little bit and asked “Girlfriend??” She smirked at him as he became jittery and nervous. He then looked at her with such devotion and asked “Will you be my girlfriend Julie?” Julie quickly nodded her consent and with that they continued to have a great dinner and after decided to take a walk along the beach.

They walked along the shore as they saw the pier a ways down, holding hands until Julie started to get cold. Luke snuggled her into his chest and she burrowed her face into his neck. She then heard him say “I love you Julie.” She turned her wide eyes to him and smiled with such joy as she replied back with “I love you too Luke.” They then both leaned into to kiss. Their first kiss was soft and filled with love, while their second one got more heated. Julie felt a warmth spread through her with his kisses.

They eventually parted and made their way home. Luke turned to her and said “Thank you Julie for everything, and helping to bring back joy to Christmas for me.” She squeezed his hand and said “The feeling is mutual. I never thought after my mom passed away that I could feel happy about anything anymore. But, knowing she sent you to me I know she wants me to be happy and live my best life with you.”

They both went to sleep that night with light hearts and minds, also excited for Christmas in 2 days.


	9. Christmas Eve

The day of Christmas Eve was finally here and Julie was excited to spend the holidays with her whole family. Ray had given in to Reggie’s puppy dog eyes and bought them all matching Christmas sweaters to wear for dinner (and then pajamas too that Carlos and Julie insisted on) to his dismay. So that was how we found all 6 of them ready to sit down for dinner in their matching sweaters. 

Reggie bounced over and said “Can we please get some family photos Julie?” Julie not immune to the puppy dog eyes either, quickly agreed. They got a group one, then one of Carlos and Julie, and then with their dad, the boys all together and then Julie and Luke. They all got another good round of teasing in for that photo and all the heart eyes as Carlos dubbed it and Alex quickly agreed. 

Dinner was a feast to behold and they all ate way too much. They played and sang Christmas songs after to help pass the time until midnight. Once it hit midnight, they all gathered around the sofas around the tree to pass out Christmas presents. 

Carlos being the youngest opened up all his gifts first. He was excited to see a bunch of new board games, video games and a skateboard. Reggie went next and was so hyped up about getting a bunch of new Star Wars merch and a phone from Ray. Alex as well got a new phone, and new clothes to help him adjust to 2020. 

Luke was pleasantly surprised with his phone too, but even more so with Julie’s gift. Julie had created a photo album, filled with pictures from the past and new ones that she has had help in taking over the last few weeks. Luke looked up at her in surprise and she said “The guys helped me. Really, it’s a photo album for all three of you. You guys were a family long before meeting us, but now you have a family here with us forever.” Luke hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek while Reggie and Alex also hugged her. 

Julie’s gifts were varied and so creative. She loved her new microphone from Carlos, her dad gave her and old locket that belonged to her mother which initiated tears. Alex gave her some new makeup, Reggie trying to convert her to Star Wars gave her some merch. Luke though shyly asked if he could give her her gift later in the morning since he wanted some privacy. No one questioned it much since they all knew he had written her a song. 

Ray was given some new cookware by the guys with Reggie’s promise to help him. Carlos and Julie gave him much treasured photos in new frames with their mom. As the gifts were winding down Luke asked if he and Julie could be excused so he could give her his gift. Ray agreed and they walked out in the cold to the studio. 

Luke has Julie sit down on the sofa while he explained “Jules, I wanted to give you a perfect present for Christmas but I was having such a hard time finding anything. Then Reggie said I should write you a song since music is what brought us together.” Julie smiled wide at his words and responded with “Luke, just having you here with me. Knowing you love me and that you helped to bring the joy back into Christmas is all that I ever needed as a gift.” She gestured for him to come closer to her so she could bring him into a kiss.

Luke broke the kiss and said “So I wrote this song for you as your gift. I hope you like it.”

You came into my life unexpectedly  
And everything took a turn for the better  
Your warm eyes, your laugh  
The sincere way you speak  
And the kindness that you showed me  
All became a part of my life

I realize now that I had never known  
What It meant to be loved  
Until I was loved by you

As you opened yourself up to me  
I discovered more and more beauty  
I have never seen so much gentleness in one person  
Without even knowing it  
You were slowly making a place   
For yourself in my heart

I realize now that I had never known  
What It meant to be loved  
Until I was loved by you

It used to seem so hard at times  
To feel so close but never being able to touch  
But now its so easy to feel closer to you  
I can’t tell you how nice that feels  
After so many years in darkness

I realize now that I had never known  
What It meant to be loved  
Until I was loved by you

As Julie marveled at Luke’s song and the message of love to her, she began to cry in happiness. When he finished, she crawled into his lap and brought him in for another round of kisses. She broke away from him this time and simply said “I love you” with as much feeling and sincerity behind those 3 words. 

Luke replied with “I love you too Julie. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, my love.” Julie said.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following along with this story.

**Author's Note:**

> New Chapters will be posted every couple days.


End file.
